1998
Movies: The Secret of Mulan (1998).jpg|The Secret of Mulan (January 1, 1998) Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie The Battle for Mount Olympus (1998).jpg|Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (January 6, 1998) Firestorm (1998).jpg|Firestorm (January 9, 1998) Slappy and the Stinkers (1998).jpg|Slappy and the Stinkers (January 23, 1998) Blues Brothers 2000 (1998).jpg|Blues Brothers 2000 (February 6, 1998) Belle's Magical World.jpg|Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World (February 17, 1998) Senseless (1998).jpg|Senseless (February 20, 1998) Elmopalooza! (1998).jpg|Elmopalooza! (February 20, 1998) Ernest in the Army (1998).jpg|Ernest in the Army (February 24, 1998) The Big Lebowski (1998).jpg|The Big Lebowski (March 6, 1998) Hush (1998).jpg|Hush (March 6, 1998) Twilight (1998).jpg|Twilight (March 6, 1998) U.S. Marshals (1998).jpg|U.S. Marshals (March 6, 1998) FernGully 2 The Magical Rescue.jpg|FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (March 17, 1998) D158FCC0-2978-487F-824D-F80BBF6BF66A.jpeg|Wild Things (March 20, 1998) A Price Above Rubies (1998).jpg|A Price Above Rubies (March 25, 1998) Meet the Deedles (1998).jpg|Meet the Deedles (March 27, 1998) Barney's Great Adventure (1998)-0.jpg|Barney's Great Adventure (April 3, 1998) 3DBC2114-40D7-4413-8192-88ACCC9FFB92.jpeg|Lost in Space (April 3, 1998) Mercury Rising (1998)-0.jpg|Mercury Rising (April 3, 1998) The Horse Whisperer (1998).jpg|The Horse Whisperer (May 15, 1998) Quest for Camelot (1998).jpg|Quest for Camelot (May 15, 1998) D35EE36B-0D07-4520-864A-7CD8FCDBA0DB.jpeg|The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (May 19, 1998) Godzilla (1998).jpg|Godzilla (May 20, 1998) The Opposite of Sex (1998).jpg|The Opposite of Sex (May 22, 1998) Goodbye Lover (1998).jpg|Goodbye Lover (May 22, 1998) The Truman Show.jpg|The Truman Show (June 5, 1998) Hav Plenty (1998).jpg|Hav Plenty (June 19, 1998) Mulan (1998).jpg|Mulan (June 19, 1998) The X Files (1998).jpg|The X Files (June 19, 1998) Dr. Dolittle (1998).jpg|Dr. Dolittle (June 26, 1998) Madeline (1998).jpg|Madeline (July 10, 1998) Pokemon The First Movie (1998).jpg|Pokemon: The First Movie (July 18, 1998) The Animated Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1998).jpg|The Animated Adventures of Tom Sawyer (July 21, 1998) The Parent Trap (1998).jpg|The Parent Trap (July 29, 1998) The Swan Princess 3 The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure (1998).jpg|The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure (August 4, 1998) How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998).jpg|How Stella Got Her Groove Back (August 14, 1998) Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (August 25, 1998) 54 (1998).jpg|54 (August 28, 1998) 4A62AC86-4244-4845-B4FC-56BCDC000C07.jpeg|Rush Hour (September 18, 1998) Addams Family Reunion (1998).jpg|Addams Family Reunion (September 22, 1998) Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (September 22, 1998) Urban Legend (1998).jpg|Urban Legend (September 25, 1998) Tango (1998).jpg|Tango (September 25, 1998) The Jungle Book Mowgli's Story (1998).jpg|The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (September 29, 1998) 9BB670B1-113D-40D4-8F41-94CBBB021FAF.jpeg|Antz (October 2, 1998) Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night (1998).jpg|Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night (October 13, 1998) Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998).jpg|Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (October 16, 1998) The Lion King Simba's Pride.png|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (October 27, 1998) Still Crazy (1998).jpg|Still Crazy (October 30, 1998) Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1998).jpg|Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (November 3, 1998) Belly (1998).jpg|Belly (November 4, 1998) A Cool, Dry Place (1998).jpg|A Cool, Dry Place (November 6, 1998) The Waterboy (1998).jpg|The Waterboy (November 6, 1998) I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998).jpg|I'll Be Home for Christmas (November 13, 1998) Meet Joe Black (1998).jpg|Meet Joe Black (November 13, 1998) An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998).jpg|An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (November 16, 1998) An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|An All Dogs Christmas Carol (November 17, 1998) Celebrity (1998).jpg|Celebrity (November 20, 1998) Enemy of the State (1998).jpg|Enemy of the State (November 20, 1998) The Rugrats Movie (1998).jpg|The Rugrats Movie (November 20, 1998) Waking Ned Devine (1998).jpg|Waking Ned Devine (November 20, 1998) A Bug's Life (1998 film).jpg|A Bug's Life (November 25, 1998) Babe Pig in the City (1998).jpg|Babe: Pig in the City (November 25, 1998) Home Fries (1998).jpg|Home Fries (November 25, 1998) The Land Before Time 6 The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998).jpg|The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (December 1, 1998) Jack Frost (1998).jpg|Jack Frost (December 11, 1998) The Prince of Egypt (1998).jpg|The Prince of Egypt (December 18, 1998) You've Got Mail (1998).jpg|You've Got Mail (December 18, 1998) Summer of the Monkeys (1998).jpg|Summer of the Monkeys (December 18, 1998) The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (December 22, 1998) The Thing Red Line (1998).jpg|The Thing Red Line (December 23, 1998) A Civil Action (1998).jpg|A Civil Action (December 25, 1998) Down in the Delta (1998).jpg|Down in the Delta (December 25, 1998) The Faculty (1998).jpg|The Faculty (December 25, 1998) Hurlyburly (1998).jpg|Hurlyburly (December 25, 1998) Mighty Joe Young (1998).jpg|Mighty Joe Young (December 25, 1998) Patch Adams (1998).jpg|Patch Adams (December 25, 1998) Stepmom (1998).jpg|Stepmom (December 25, 1998) TV Shows: The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998).jpg|The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (January 5, 1998) Outlaw Star (1998).jpg|Outlaw Star (January 8, 1998) PB&J Otter (1998).jpg|PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998) Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998).jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh! (April 4, 1998) CatDog (1998).jpg|CatDog (April 4, 1998) Cardcaptor Sakura (1998).jpg|Cardcaptor Sakura (April 7, 1998) Princess Nine (1998).jpg|Princess Nine (April 8, 1998) Ohh, Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents (1998).jpg|Ohh, Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents (August 18, 1998) Hercules (TV Series) (1998).jpg|Hercules (TV Series) (August 31, 1998) The Wild Thornberrys.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (September 1, 1998) Magic Tales (1998).jpg|Magic Tales (September 7, 1998) Godzilla The Series (1998).jpg|Godzilla: The Series (September 12, 1998) Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998).jpg|Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (September 19, 1998) The Lionhearts (1998).jpg|The Lionhearts (September 19, 1998) Out of the Box (1998).jpg|Out of the Box (October 7, 1998) Birdz (1998).jpg|Birdz (October 3, 1998) 6CE562FF-3B89-4561-A738-DA43567E5A23.jpeg|The Powerpuff Girls (November 18, 1998) Bob the Builder (1998).jpg|Bob the Builder (November 28, 1998) Episodes: CatDog: The Powerpuff Girls: Monkey See, Doggie Do Title Card.jpg|Monkey See, Doggie Do (November 18, 1998) Mommy Fearest Title Card.jpg|Mommy Fearest (November 18, 1998) Insect Inside Title Card.jpg|Insect Inside (November 25, 1998) Powerpuff Bluff Title Card.jpg|Powerpuff Bluff (November 25, 1998) Octi Evil Title Card.jpg|Octi Evil (December 2, 1998) Geshundfight Title Card.jpg|Geshundfight (December 2, 1998) Buttercrush Title Card.jpg|Buttercrush (December 9, 1998) Fuzzy Logic Title Card.jpg|Fuzzy Logic (December 9, 1998) Boogie Frights Title Card.jpg|Boogie Frights (December 16, 1998) Abracadaver Title Card.jpg|Abracadaver (December 16, 1998) Telephonies Title Card.jpg|Telephonies (December 23, 1998) Tough Love Title Card.jpg|Tough Love (December 23, 1998) VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry (1998).jpg|Madame Blueberry (July 21, 1998) Pokemon: USA: EP015.png|Battle Aboard the St. Anne (September 7, 1998) EP001.png|Pokémon - I Choose You! (September 8, 1998) EP002.png|Pokémon Emergency! (September 9, 1998) EP003.png|Ash Catches a Pokémon (September 10, 1998) EP004.png|Challenge of the Samurai (September 11, 1998) EP005.png|Showdown in Pewter City (September 14, 1998) EP006.png|Clefairy and the Moon Stone (September 15, 1998) EP007.png|The Water Flowers of Cerulean City (September 16, 1998) EP008.png|The Path to the Pokémon League (September 17, 1998) EP009.png|The School of Hard Knocks (September 18, 1998) EP010.png|Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village (September 21, 1998) EP011.png|Charmander – The Stray Pokémon (September 22, 1998) EP012.png|Here Comes the Squirtle Squad (September 23, 1998) EP013.png|Mystery at the Lighthouse (September 24, 1998) EP014.png|Electric Shock Showdown (September 25, 1998) EP016.png|Pokémon Shipwreck (September 29, 1998) EP017.png|Island of the Giant Pokémon (September 30, 1998) EP019.png|Tentacool & Tentacruel (October 1, 1998) EP020.png|The Ghost of Maiden's Peak (October 2, 1998) EP021.png|Bye Bye Butterfree (October 5, 1998) EP022.png|Abra and the Psychic Showdown (October 6, 1998) EP023.png|The Tower of Terror (October 7, 1998) EP024.png|Haunter versus Kadabra (October 8, 1998) EP025.png|Primeape Goes Bananas (October 9, 1998) EP026.png|Pokémon Scent-sation! (October 12, 1998) EP027.png|Hypno's Naptime (October 13, 1998) EP028.png|Pokémon Fashion Flash (October 14, 1998) EP029.png|The Punchy Pokémon (October 15, 1998) EP030.png|Sparks Fly for Magnemite (October 16, 1998) EP031.png|Dig Those Diglett! (October 19, 1998) EP032.png|The Ninja Poké-Showdown (October 20, 1998) EP033.png|The Flame Pokémon-athon! (October 21, 1998) EP034.png|The Kangaskhan Kid (October 22, 1998) EP036.png|The Bridge Bike Gang (October 23, 1998) EP037.png|Ditto's Mysterious Mansion (October 26, 1998) EP040.png|The Battling Eevee Brothers (October 27, 1998) EP041.png|Wake Up Snorlax! (October 28, 1998) EP042.png|Showdown at Dark City (October 29, 1998) EP043.png|The March of the Exeggutor Squad (October 30, 1998) EP039.png|Pikachu's Goodbye (November 20, 1998) Japan: EP039.png|Forest of Pikachu (April 16, 1998) EP040.png|The Four Eievui Brothers (April 16, 1998) EP041.png|Wake Up! Kabigon! (April 23, 1998) EP042.png|Showdown! Pokémon Gym! (April 30, 1998) EP043.png|The Great Nassy Squad March! (May 7, 1998) EP044.png|Paras and Parasect (May 14, 1998) EP045.png|Sing! Purin! (May 21, 1998) EP046.png|Resurrection!? Fossil Pokémon! (May 28, 1998) EP047.png|Lucky's Clinical Records (June 4, 1998) EP048.png|Gardie and Kojirō (June 11, 1998) EP049.png|Kamonegi's Sitting Duck (June 18, 1998) EP050.png|Who Gets to Keep Togepy!? (June 25, 1998) EP051.png|Fushigidane's Mysterious Flower Garden (July 2, 1998) EP052.png|Fierce Fight! Pokémon Girls' Festival (July 9, 1998) EP053.png|It's Children's Day! Everyone Gather! (July 9, 1998) EP054.png|Police Dog Gardie (July 16, 1998) EP055.png|Photo Op Pikachu (July 23, 1998) EP056.png|Pokémon Certification Test!? (July 30, 1998) EP057.png|The Secret of the Breeding Center! (August 6, 1998) EP058.png|Burn! Guren Gym! (August 13, 1998) EP059.png|Decisive Battle! Guren Gym! (August 20, 1998) EP060.png|Kamex's Island (August 27, 1998) EP061.png|Hanada Gym! Underwater Battle! (September 3, 1998) EP062.png|Pippi VS Purin (September 10, 1998) EP063.png|Tokiwa Gym! The Last Badge! (September 17, 1998) EP064.png|Barrierd from the Pokémon Circus (September 24, 1998) Holiday Hi-Jynx.png|Rougela's Christmas (October 5, 1998) Snow Way Out.png|Iwark as a Bivouac (October 5, 1998) EP065.png|Rival Showdown! Okido Laboratory (October 8, 1998) EP066.png|When Yadon Becomes Yadoran (October 8, 1998) EP067.png|The Legend of the Surfing Pikachu (October 22, 1998) EP068.png|Kusaihana of the Botanical Garden (October 29, 1998) EP069.png|Pokémon the Movie! (November 5, 1998) EP070.png|Nyarth's A-I-U-E-O (November 12, 1998) EP071.png|Enter Four Heavenly Kings Siba! (November 19, 1998) EP072.png|Fierce Battle! Ancient Pokémon (November 26, 1998) EP073.png|Garagara's Bone Club (December 3, 1998) EP074.png|Fire! Pokémon League Opening Ceremony! (December 10, 1998) EP075.png|Pokémon League Opens! Water Field! (December 17, 1998) EP076.png|Ice Field! Blazing Battle! (December 24, 1998) Rugrats: Magic Tales: Sesame Street: Sailor Moon: Rubeus Evens the Score (Title Card).jpg|Rubeus Evens the Score (November 30, 1998) Rubeus Strikes Out (Title Card).jpg|Rubeus Strikes Out (December 1, 1998) The Secret of the Luna Sphere (Title Card).jpg|The Secret of the Luna Sphere (December 2, 1998) Emerald Takes Over (Title Card).jpg|Emerald Takes Over (December 3, 1998) Promises Fulfilled (Title Card).jpg|Promises Fulfilled (December 4, 1998) No Thanks, Nurse Venus (Title Card).jpg|No Thanks, Nurse Venus! (December 7, 1998) Dog Day for Artemis (Title Card).jpg|Dog Day for Artemis (December 8, 1998) Smart Payoff (Title Card).jpg|Smart Payoff/Lonely Amy (December 9, 1998) Child's Play (Title Card).jpg|Child's Play (December 10, 1998) Future Shocked (Title Card).jpg|Future Shocked (December 11, 1998) Legend of the Negamoon (Title Card).jpg|Legend of the Negamoon (December 14, 1998) Jealousy's Just Reward (Title Card).jpg|Jealousy's Just Reward (December 15, 1998) Birth of Wicked Lady (Title Card).jpg|Birth of Wicked Lady (December 16, 1998) Brotherly Love (Title Card).jpg|Brotherly Love (December 17, 1998) Diamond in the Rough (Title Card).jpg|Diamond In the Rough (December 18, 1998) 35487.jpg|Final Battle (December 21, 1998) Follow the Leader (Title Card).jpg|Follow the Leader (December 22, 1998) The Simpsons: Family Matters: Songs: Goodbye (1998).jpg|Goodbye (December 11, 1998) Video Games: Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD